


Sukoshi Doragon (少しドラゴン)

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Will add tags as story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never planned on raising a child. Nor the challenges that came along with parenthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My first fic over on A03, and I thought of writing a fic about an au where hanzo adopts Hana as a child since she is his 'deceased' brother's and takes it as his responsibility to raise her. I will be adding additional tags as the story plays out. I hope you all enjoy this first chapter, there will be more on the way!  
> Disclaimer: Do not own overwatch
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Korean:
> 
> ye(예)-yes  
> nan dangsin-ui sonsil-e daehae yugamseuleobge saeng-gaghanda (난 당신의 손실에 대해 유감스럽게 생각한다)-I am sorry for your loss  
> gomabseubnida (고맙습니다)-Thank you  
> aineun eodie issseubnikka? (아이는 어디에 있습니까?)-Where is the child?
> 
> Japanese:
> 
> Anata wa daijōbudesu (あなたは大丈夫です)- You're okay
> 
> (please tell me if I mispelled or have the wrong translation)

.............

Prologue

.............

 

It was empty at the docks fish market when he stepped off. The wood planks beneath his feet creaked as he held an umbrella up to protect himself from the cold rain. A few merchants looked up and watched the newcomer passing them by.

He was looking at a piece of paper in his hands, creak after creak of his feet being the only sound to alert passerby of his presence.

"A foriegner? here?" "Where could he have come from?" "Do you think he wants to buy some fish?" "He looks busy.."

He looked back, eyes flashing blue for a moment and silencing the patrons. He lingered a moment upon how pale their faces turned before he turned back and continued on his way, stepping off the docks and on to the streets walking along the tall buildings and passed some shops.

"Hmmm....where is the street..." he murmured looking down at the paper again.

"Hanzo?"

He looked up at the sound of the voice before his eyes fell upon an old woman in a simple hanbok standing at one of many doorways with a broom in her hands. Her grey hair was tied back in a simple bun and for a moment they stared at each other.

"..ye," he bowed to the old woman, recognizing those soft blue eyes..much like the woman's that his brother had spent so much of his time with almost a year ago, "nan dangsin-ui sonsil-e daehae yugamseuleobge saeng-gaghanda." he said softly to her. 

Her eyes watered a moment, before she wiped them and bowed back, "gomabseubnida." 

He nodded before he slowly approached her door, "aineun eodie issseubnikka?"

The old woman bowed again and stepped aside for him to enter the house. He removed his shoes before he stepped into the home, looking around a moment. It was warm inside, yet there was a dwelling sadness that hung in the air. Pungent and fresh. 

"Mmmmm..!"

Hanzo blinked when he heard the soft whine coming from the living room. He raised a brow a moment as he closed his umbrella and placed it by the door, walking towards the source. 

The sounds of fussing were heard, the source coming from a cradle being rocked gently, by an elderly man. He looked up and then his eyes narrowed almost angrily at the former heir to the Shimada clan. He leaned closer to the crib in an almost protective manner.

"Are...you..the father?" He spoke slowly in english. Obviously it was not his strongest language but better to be safe in case enemies were in hearing range. He looked around almost as if afraid someone were listening in.

Hanzo's eyes narrowed slightly, before clearing his throat before speaking fluently "No. I am his brother," 

"..The...coward...couldn't come..for her himself?" 

"..He's dead." Hanzo snapped out, "I am here in his place."

The old man slowly pushed himself up, using a cane carved with symbols for good luck. He walked around the crib and looked up at the young man, taking in a deep breath as his grip on the handle tightened.

"How...do I know...you are really...his brother?" He tapped his cane for emphasis.

"......" 

A tattooed arm shot out and grabbed the old man's wrist firmly. The paper he had been holding was crumpled into his hand.

"Here. Now please if you excuse me," he relinquished his grip and walked past the old man.

There was a huff and then the sound of paper unfolding as the assassin slowly approached the crib. Soft whines and whimpers came from it as he leaned over to look down. 

Wrapped in a purple blanket with little dragons decorating it, was a a little girl. There were tufts of brown hair on her head and her face was scrunched up as she squirmed around in the crib. She wanted to be picked up! Pick her up! She's cold!

Two strong hands gently picked her up, as she sniffled and wiped at her eyes with a whimper, "MMmm...?"

"Shhh....Anata wa daijōbudesu.." he whispered softly to her, gently shifting her a bit so she was cradled in his arm, "Shhh shhh...."

She sniffled and wiped at her eyes before looking at him.

His breathing hitched slightly. 

Her eyes seemed to almost glow and glimmer in the light of the room, like little flickers of gold were shimmering in them. Just like...like....

Like Genji's would.

Carefully he held her head and gently pulled her closer, letting her head rest on his shoulder. He took in a deep breath before he sighed shakily. There was no doubt in his mind now that she was his brother's as he turned to the child's maternal grandparents. 

"...I will collect her things...and move with her as soon as the rain clears."

The rain pounded harder.


	2. First Month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay First of all, Thank you guys so much for the feedback and to @beepbeep thank you very much for informing me, though I am unsure if I will change it or not because I think as the story goes it will make a bit more sense
> 
> And because A03 was being a bit of a butt I am posting the translations at the top from now on.
> 
> Translation:
> 
> Korean:
> 
> None
> 
> Japanese:
> 
> None

...

First Month

...

His ears were ringing as he laid stiffly on his bed with the sunlight peeking in through the blinds. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes a moment trying to nod off back to sleep...

'Mmmmm...!"

His eyes snapped opened and he sat up and looked at the crib beside his bed and at the little girl in purple feetie PJs. The arched took in a deep breath and forced himself up-for the fourth time in a damned row-and walked around to check on her.

"Hana?" he said yawning as the baby sniffed and squirmed around a bit, "Hana..what is wrong?"

She whined again and held her tiny hands up to him. With a sigh, he picked her up slowly and carefully making sure she had a good support on her head and under her like he had read in one of the books he had bought. Hana sniffled and whimpered a bit as her caretaker wiped the tears away.

One month. It had been one month since he had come to take this child under his protection. One month of forging papers and fake IDs so he could stay in South Korea and lay low. One month of diaper changing, getting the right baby food.

One. Whole. Months. Of transferring all his money into a new bank account that would get them by the next couple of years until he can find ways to continue mercenary work without endangering Hana.

...God he had even darker bags forming under his eyes.

"Okay Hana-chan," He sighed softly, as Hana started squirming in his arms.

Hanzo took in a deep breath and sniffed the air a moment. Hmm. No need to change her diaper. And he had just fed her over an hour ago. He sighed and walked to the kitchen lightly bouncing her in his arms. He blinked a moment, eyes adjusting to all the light shining in through the windows. Groaning slightly and rubbing at his eyes he walked to the couch and sat down.

She whined still sniffling and lightly, "eh..eeeh..."

He looked at the little girl and his eyes softened slightly and gently leaned back pulling her to lay on his chest.

"Mm...why are you so fussy today?" he gently held her up over him.

The child puffed her cheeks slightly.

He couldn't stop himself from snorting a little bit, a smile forming on his lips as he watched her blink and stare at him. What was that sound?! Curious, small pudgy hands gently patted his face as he was gazed upon those big bright eyes of hers. His smile disappeared slowly and he slumped a bit.

She reminded him of her father...

He leaned his head back, much to Hana's chagrin when his face was out of reach. He then appeased her by letting the little one hold his fingers calming her for the time being.

...had he made the right choice taking her as his? What if he was doing something wrong and he didn't realize it? She wasn't growing in her teeth yet...was she sick? Or was she just sad? Or cranky?

What if he was way in over his head? What if he messed up and she ended up distant like...like...

There was a sudden yank on one of his hair ribbons. His eye twitched and he looked down and saw the baby was holding the two ends of the ribbon. She continued to tug and yank lightly on them, before giving him a gummy smile and a giggle some drool dripping down her chin.

Before he even knew it, his smile returned. Now that was a sight he never thought he would find adorable and yet here he is. With a baby drooling on him and looking happy as can be from simply holding a ribbon.

"...I hope you always smile like that..." He reached up and slid the ribbon out of his hair. Hana babbled in excitement at the long back hair that framed his face. A squeal before she reached out and stroked the black hair.

Ooooh, soft and silky! Why hadn't she seen it like this before? She giggled and then gently moved and grabbed his nose in that tiny hand of hers curiously. He blinked and wiggled his nose in her grasp, chuckling softly. 

"..Heh...you are definitely Genji's..."

"aaah!" she laughed, happily. 

He leaned back and smiled at her warmly.

Maybe..they were going to be okay...yeah. They were going to be okay.


	3. First Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some cuteness beauties and gentlebeauties! And also @Sleepy, thank you for informing of that, I edited the word out and replaced it with one of your suggestions, thank you very much!
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Korean
> 
> babo sonyeo (바보 소녀) --silly girl
> 
> Japanese
> 
> None

...

First Word

...

'No, Hana...Hana!"

"Abwa!"

"Young lady that is NOT how we-"

CLINK!"

"Aaah hehe!"

He sighed as some baby food hit him on the face. Good thing his hair was tied back in a bun. He raised a brow down at the baby with mushy food on her mouth and cheeks and little hands and her little shirt. Hanzo clicked his tongue before placing the spoon on the counter away from the small bowl before standing up. Hana smiled at him gurgling and giggling.

He shook his head as he wet a warm washcloth and walked back over to clean her face.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" she whined batting her hands at him.

Hanzo narrowed his eyes, "Hana-chan...Hana hold still...!" he gently got the mushy orange carrots off her cheeks.

She looked at him and flailed her arms a bit, huffing and pouting.

"Haaa...Babo sonyeo," He chuckled softly in Korean, leaning forwards and kissing her forehead. It was important she learn Korean as well as japanese and English. After all South Korea is their home now...and he knew the importance of heritage from years of being taught proper etiquette and traditional holidays in his own country.

As for English well it was always useful to be trilingual.

Slowly he picked her up, and gently runs his fingers through the tuft of brown hair. She blinked a moment then smiled up at him.

He shifted her so she was laying against his shoulder, lightly patting her back as he picked up the bowl and utensils to go and put in the sink for cleaning later.

"Ah!" he jumped when he felt a hard pull on his hair, "Hana!"

"aabwawawa!"

He shook his head...then froze at hearing a slight creak and looked around a moment He squinted a moment before bringing her over to the TV and took out a movie that the old woman told him it would be good for her. And it was loud.

He crouched down, "Hana-chan, stay in here for a moment please?" He gently pushed the disk into the DVR and then watched the show of colorful creatures and singing puppets come on. Hana squealed and waved her tiny arms as Hanzo gently placed a fluffy pillow for her to fall back on-just in case.

Once he was sure she was safe and away from the windows, he stepped out of sight.

Hana gurgled and giggled as she watched the screen with big eyes. Dancing dancing dancing! The music from it was nice too, though loud but she wasn't complaining. She waved her tiny arms in the air, gurgling happily and giggling.

"Aaaawaaaa!"

There was a thumping sound coming from out of the room.

"Eh?" she looked back blinking a moment, then turned her attention back to the screen. More fun!

It was probably nothing. She giggled and clapped loudly just as there was another thump sound and then a quiet crashing noise. She turned, tilting back a bit to look at where the noise is coming from-

FLOOMPH!

And on to the pillow she went. She blinked a moment, and squirmed a bit trying to move. Her small arms and legs were in the air as she moved around. She whined and puffed up, tiny hands curling into small fists. She tried to roll but it just didn't work. She whined and looked back at the door her daddy had walked through before she took in a deep breath.

"DADAH!"

Something definitely hit the floor this time.

She sniffled. She'd heard Hanzo use that word and she just really wanted him to come back to push her back up so she can see!

Footsteps rushed back in as Hanzo-stumbling a bit and having a few bruises forming on his sides-looking a bit disheveled with a black eye forming. He stared at her with big, big eyes.

"Wh...what...?

"Dadah!" she snapped again sniffing and squirming around more and making a 'up up' motion.

Hanzo went still and blanched a bit and stared at her. She...she just...

The man walked to her and then picked her up careful not to let her slip from his arms. He gently pressed his forehead to hers with a large smile on his face, the largest it has been in months.

"You spoke..."

"Daaaaaaaaaaaa!"

A chuckle escaped him and he nuzzled her gently as he hugged her close, "You spoke! You said your first word!"

"Dadadadadaddada!" she mewled looking at him and pointing at the TV.

Hanzo opened his mouth to reply when he heard a soft groan. He sighed and then gently placed her back down.

"I will be just a moment, Hana-chan."

Hana watched him go blinking before she heard another song playing.

She was distracted long enough for Hanzo to drag an unconscious thief out of his home and into the garage and into his car. He would drive and drop this unconscious man off somewhere away from the apartment and hope he doesn't see him breaking in here again.

Once he was in the trunk, Hanzo walked back into the apartment to praise his daughter for learning her first word.


	4. Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo everyone! sorry for the wait! But here is the fourth chapter. Next chapter is baby's firth birthday, huehuehue. Also thank you to my friend Futty for being my beta reader ^^
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Korean:
> 
> jamkkan ! (잠깐)--Wait a minute!
> 
> Annyeonghaseyo seonsaengnim naneun gung-geum haessda-- (안녕하세요 선생님 난 궁금 했다)--Hello sir I was wondering if--! 
> 
> ani (아니)--No
> 
> Japanese:
> 
> Minami (南)--South
> 
> Nansei (南西)--Southwest
> 
> Nantō (南東) -- Southeast

...

Dragons

...

Knock! Knock! Knock!

No. No no no. No one is at the door. Not today...

Knock! Knock! Knock!

He can't move. Please don't make him move. Or wake up Hana. Or both. Don't do both please. He is praying to the gods right now that that doesn't happen.

DING DONG!

"Mmmmm..."

Hanzo groaned at the beginnings of a waking baby on his chest. He'd just gotten her to sleep an hour ago, and who the hell would be knocking on his door?! The fucking grim reaper?!

DING DONG DING DONG!

"Mmm...eweeeehaaaaaa..."

...Whoever was at the door was going to die for waking his daughter and making her cry. Hanzo took a deep breath and gently held the child close to him, trying to sooth her. It had been about three months now and Hana had just started teething. He was not happy at having her woken up after it took him all morning to get her to nap with the teething ring he'd bought for her.

Speaking of which it was currently on the floor. He picked it up and went to wash it.

DING DONG!

"Jamkkan!" Hanzo snapped angrily as he washed the ring, Hana now starting to bawl her eyes out. Her teeth hurt give her chew thing! SHE NEEDS HER CHEW THING DADDY!

Hanzo hushed her gently, "Shh shh shh, Hana-chan it's all right, here." He had it all clean for her as he handed her the ring, "Here we are, it's all right now."

DING DONG!

His eyebrow twitched as Hana slowly started to calm down. He trudged to the door and opened it, holding Hana against his shoulder, her hair in very tiny pigtails.

Standing in front of him was a young lady in a dress suit holding a suitcase with an oh-so familiar saleswoman smile. Hanzo's eyebrow twitched again as he stared at her.

"Annyeonghaseyo seonsaengnim naneun gung-geum haessda-" she started.

"Ani."

SLAM!

Hanzo shifted his grip on the child, locking the door with a grumble, "Stupid salespeople, not even being polite enough to just knock and go away after no one answers, and not letting us sleep..." He grunted as he walked into the kitchen.

Hana sniffled and whimpered a bit.

He froze, "..Hana...?" He looking at her.

She chewed on the ring almost miserably, slumped on his shoulder. Even though it helped, her mouth was still hurtiiiiiing and she haaaaated it. She looked at the ribbon in her father's hair and lightly batted at it.

"..." Hanzo went and sat down on the couch and set her down on his lap, "Your mouth is really hurting isn't it Hana-chan?"

"Mmmm..." she whined, soft brown eyes brimming with tears, "Dadah..."

"I'm here Hana-chan," He held her upright, watching her gently and making sure she didn't fall. She whimpered, biting down more on her teething ring and sniffling softly. She was so tired and hurting...she wants it to stoooooooop. He sighed, trying to think.

He sighed, trying to think. He never really thought anyone's misery could make him feel so...guilty.

...well that is unless it was Genji...

With a huff, Hanzo tilted his head back and pulled Hana closer to him and closed his eyes in thought. Hana reached out and lightly touched her dada's left arm, the one that had those intricate patterns that formed a dragon. The tattoo started to glow softly as she rested her cheek against his arm. He looked down at her and tilted his head.

Hanzo had a thought and closed his eyes, his tattoo starting to glow brighter.

"Aaaah?" Hana's eyes went wide and bright as she stared at pretty picture on her daddy's arm. It was glowing! She didn't know it could glow like that! So pretty!

Hanzo smiled and motioned slowly over his arm with his other hand. She gasped as two small dragons rose from the tattoo and looked at the child curiously. She cooed, reaching towards them to touch and gently hold them, but the two blue dragons moved around her instead.

One snuffled her hair and nudged a stray strand out of her face then lightly nuzzled her forehead. Hanzo smiled at her giggles when his dragons cuddled up against her, nuzzling the small girl.

"This is Nansei and Nantō," He said softly to her, "They are the two aspects of my dragon, Minami, the Dragon of the South Wind."

She smiled around the teething ring in her mouth as Nansei made a wiggling motion and trilled softly. Nantō curled up on her head purring loudly and contently. He liked her hair, it was so soft and warm!Hana managed to get a grip of Nansei with her free hand, her grip careful.

"Chirp!" Nansei wriggled a bit as he wasn't to being grabbed like this, but was careful to not struggle too much. He didn't want to hurt their wielder's charge after all not at all!

A chuckle escaped the Shimada as he called back his dragons, the two immediately following his silent command back to their place on his arm.

Hana blinked and patted his arm before looking up at her Daddy, "Mmmm?" Why he put them away? They were cuuuuuute.

"You can play with them later, Hana-chan. But I need them to rest...if they don't rest, they cannot protect us," He said softly. Hana looked at him, huffing a bit. The draaaagoooooons though! She wants to seeee them again!

"..Would you like to hear a story behind the dragons?" Hanzo asked her, shifting her in his arms.

She looked up with big bright brown eyes. Yes! Story!

He hummed and leaned back, "Well...a long time ago..."She leaned in, giving all her attention to him and listening to the story of the two dragons; the North and the South. A tale passed down from parent to child within the Shimada lineage since before time began..


End file.
